fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Anankos (chapter)/Script
Note: ''This is from the international version of Fire Emblem Fates. This chapter appears exclusively to Revelation.'' Opening (Scene shows Anankos in his dragon form before briefly panning to show Corrin, Azura, Xander and Ryoma. Scene transitions) * Takumi: Impossible... This is...impossible... There's no way we can defeat that... * Leo: Damn it! What can we possibly do? The world is done for... * Xander: Hah. Fate is a funny thing. I never thought my final moments would be alongside a Hoshidan prince. * Ryoma: I couldn't have said it better myself. But I won't die so easily. If our time has come, I'll meet it on my feet! * Azura: It can't be... Have we truly failed? Was everything for naught? * Corrin: No... Don't give up! No matter how massive this dragon seems, we can win as long as we work together! Don't stop believing in yourselves! We've fought too hard to give up now! * Xander: Corrin... * Ryoma: Of course... * Corrin: We won't back down! This is my... This is our destiny! Ready your weapons! Fight for your friends! With the Seal of Flames... With the Fire Emblem on our side! We fight for our world!! After Battle (Anankos is defeated and dissolves into nothingness) * Corrin: Did we do it? Did we beat the Silent Dragon? * Azura: Yes... Anankos has been destroyed. * Elise: We did it! I feel so incredibly happy right now! * Sakura: M-me too! I'm so happy! * Leo: I was honestly worried how things were going for a moment... * Takumi: It all worked out. We were able to win because we all worked together. * Camilla: Now the world is safe again... Thanks to our darling Corrin. * Hinoka: This feeling of relief... It's very much like flying. * Ryoma: The battle is over, Prince Xander. We have won. * Xander: We have, Prince Ryoma. We've restored peace to the world together. * Azura: Mother... Father... We did it. * Corrin: Azura. It's finally over. * Azura: Thank you, Corrin. I'm so glad I met you—that we fought together to accomplish this. * Corrin: I feel the same way. Thank you, Azura! (Scene transitions to the Vallite throne room, which Jakob, Felicia, the Hoshidan siblings and the Nohrian siblings appear at Corrin's coronation which Corrin is kneeling before Azura, who holds the crown, and the throne) * Xander: We will now commence the coronation of Corrin, the new king/queen of Valla... * Ryoma: Starting today, Corrin shall be known as the ruler of Valla. * Azura: Here, Corrin. It's time to accept your crown. (Azura hands Corrin their crown. Scene transition) * Azura: Congratulations. * Jakob: Congratulations, milord/milady. * Corrin: Thank you. * Felicia: Please, milord/milady. Go sit on your throne! * Corrin: 'All right... I want to thank King Ryoma and King Xander for their generous gifts of land. Thanks to them, we've been able to rebuild the kingdom of Valla. I pledge to be a king/queen that believes in his/her people and works for their betterment. ''(Applause can be heard) * '''Ryoma: I doubt you need to make that pledge, Corrin. We all know what kind of person you are. * Xander: I agree. You will certainly become the king/queen you speak of. * Takumi: Corrin, if you ever need any help, always think of us first. * Leo: Just make sure you can tell us what the problem is next time, OK? I'd rather not go through the same thing again. * Camilla: I don't think that will ever happen again. In any case, Corrin has united all of us siblings together. * Hinoka: Congratulations, Corrin, from the bottom of my heart. * Sakura: I'm so happy for you, Corrin! I don't even know what to say... * Elise: The word you're looking for is "congratulations," Sakura! Congratulations, Corrin. From both of us! * Corrin: 'Thank you—all of you. ''(Scene transitions. Zooms away from Corrin with their siblings to show Gunter, who also watches Corrin's coronation before walking into the shadows. Scene transitions to show Corrin walking to Azura, who is standing at the lakeside, where the former met the latter) * '''Azura: So, Corrin... Did you enjoy your coronation? * Corrin: Hahaha, I was so nervous. It was hard to hide that I was shaking so much. * Azura: Nervous? You jest. * Corrin: No, I mean it. It's a bit late to be saying this now, but...are you sure you're OK with this? By all rights, you should be the leader of Valla. * Azura: No, this is the way it should be. I've never been much of a leader. And you are the reason we were able to end the fighting and stop Anankos. You were chosen by the Yato. Obviously it believes in you. * Corrin: '''Azura... * '''Azura: Hmm? Is there something else? Do you think you'd fail as the new king/queen of Valla? * Corrin: Huh? N-no! Of course not! I'm going to make Valla a wonderful place! In honor of the true last king and for Queen Arete. And everyone who fought... I promise to make them all proud. * Azura: I'm glad to hear that. Corrin, could I give you a gift to celebrate your adventure? * Corrin: A gift? * Azura: Yes. (Azura begins to sing a part of Lost in Thoughts All Alone) * Corrin: That song is wonderful... It's almost like that song is about us. Do you know who wrote the lyrics? * Azura: I don't know for certain. My mother taught me the song. She said it'd been passed down from generation to generation in Valla. * Corrin: It's a very old song, then... * Azura: Yes. I think that it may not have even been written by humans. If I had to guess, I'd say that Anankos was its author. It contains such strong emotions. Maybe he knew that he'd lose his mind one day and wrote the song to help us. A song meant for those to come... Those who would save him with death. At least, that's how I look at the song now. * Corrin: I think you're probably right. * Azura: But that is where the song ends. It says nothing of the future. Maybe the next part of the song is for someone else to write. Someone like you, Corrin. (Scene transition to an CG image of Azura looking while smiling at Corrin) * Corrin: All right. But I won't do it alone. I'll need your help, Azura. * Azura: Gladly. * Corrin: Thank you. Let's go back and join the others. The party should be starting soon. (If Corrin is male) * Azura: Very well. (If Corrin is female) * Azura: All right. Movie Cutscene: Brethren United (The siblings of Nohr and Hoshido are gathered) * Xander: In the name of the First Dragons, I, Xander, speaking for the kingdom of Nohr... * Ryoma: And I, Ryoma, speaking for Hoshido, (Xander and Ryoma come forward to shake hands) * Xander and Ryoma: vow to keep peace between us. (Xander and Ryoma nod and turn to the other siblings) * Hinoka: We shall all be bound by this vow. * Camilla: Yes. Peace for our nations. to Hinoka ''I swear. * '''Hinoka:' to Camilla while nodding in agreement ''Mm-hm. ''(Elise grabs Sakura's hands) * Elise: Yay! We're friends now! * Sakura: Friends. (The other Hoshidan siblings and the Nohrian siblings watches Elise and Sakura happily shakes each other's hands) * Takumi: his arms ''(sighs) I wish it were that easy to just forgive, ''to Leo ''you know? * '''Leo:' I know...but healing can to Takumi ''only begin with trust. * '''Takumi:' turns to Leo while nodding in agreement ''Yeah. ''(The other Hoshidan siblings and the Nohrian siblings looks at Ryoma and Xander) * Ryoma: We swear to our people...to our countries...and to the brave soul who brought us together... * Xander: Hoshido and Nohr are united together forever. (The siblings turn to look and smile at Corrin, which Camilla briefly waves her hand to. Sakura and Elise grab Corrin's hands and move them closer to the siblings, who also move closer to them before looking at Corrin again) * Xander and Ryoma: We swear to you! End (Movie ends; Followed by campaign summary; credits and character endings) Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script